


Lemon Crack Fics for your awful soul ;)

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: :), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crack, Embarrassment, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Ice, Lemon, Multi, Vore, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hajime sure loves Orange Juice-sama :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Orange Juice, Komaeda Nagito/Bagel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Hajime loves oraneg juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends+%3A%29).



> Ultimate Sin

Hajime gandered at the cold, fresh glass of orange juice, the sweat trickling down and onto the table. He licked his lips, craving more than the sweet taste of the fruit. 

The ice shifted, and Hajime’s breathing quickened. Shifting closer to the table - to the glass. 

He picked it up, his mouth already watering. He felt the cold condensation in his palm, his anticipation growing. 

He shifted, moving his legs further apart. With the cup in one hand and the other free, he unzipped his fly and pulled out his already stiffening cock. 

Hajime set the glass down gently, positioning himself over the refreshing drink. 

The ice shifted again, and he felt his cock perk up with excitement. 

Slowly, he dipped into the mouth of the cup, the pleasant sting of acidic juice surrounding his member. Hajime let out a low moan, his dick rock hard. 

He began to move his hips, some of the precious fluid sloshings out of the glass and up onto his shirt and pants. The ice grinding against his dick. He let out another moan, louder than the last. 

Hajime kept thrusting himself into the glass, his mouth watering as his precome warmed the drink. 

His mind was foggy with pleasure, the warmth of the drink around his cock the only thing he could think about. 

Hajime felt his whole body tingle, the moments before climax overwhelming. He shot his head back as he came into the glass, bodily juices mixing with the orange. 

He panted, catching up on his breath. He sat back, enjoying the moister of orange juice staining his lower half. 

The teen looked down at the glass, and his mouth watered anew. He grabbed the glass, kissing the lip to his, and savored the sweet tang of pleasant fluids. 


	2. 2, the secsond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagato fucc bagal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not write this chapter, one of my friends did :'D so you can thank her for this~!

Sitting at the large dinner table that morning was difficult. Or at least, it would be for anyone else, Nagito however got a sort of tunnel vision when it came to things related to ‘Hope’.

Monomi had told him that if he fucked a bagel he could brighten the Hope in everyone. Of course this seemed ridiculous at first, but Monomi’s little speech was so convincing, and of course Nagito got that strange tunnel vision toward one goal, ultimate Hope.

As he stared at the bagels on his plate that morning with his friends bustling and chatting around him, there was only one thing on his mind. Tonight was the night he would lose his virginity  _ to a bagel _ .

After everyone went to bed Nagito quietly got up and headed toward the restaurant. Luckily, they still had plenty of bagels in stock. As he picked up a bagel, he noticed how dry it was - that might be a problem. Then he suddenly had the idea of cream-cheese lube. Brilliant! He got the cream-cheese and spread it quickly, eager to start. Nagito slowly unzipped his pants, reminding himself that there was no rush. He touched his member against the bagel, and for the first time he realized how strange this was. However he didn’t think about it for long, as he pressed the bagel around his cock.

The sensation was strange, with the soft cold cream-cheese and the rough room temperature bagel. He slowly started moving the bagel up and down, as he let out a soft moan. The slow rhythmic movement quickened, as he forgot where he was and only focused on the wonderful sensations. His breath got shaky, as he got tired very quickly, however he was determined to continue. His mind got so overwhelmed by pleasure, he completely forgot about the hope he was doing this all for. He was genuinely enjoying himself.

As his pace did nothing but quicken, he felt himself reaching his climax. Forgetting that he should keep his voice down, he accidentally let a loud whine escape his lips. He started to come straight through the bagel. Weak with pleasure, the bagel fell to the ground as the rest of his cum dripped onto it. He slowly slid down against the cabinet behind him.

All of a sudden he realized how embarrassing that was. He had never really been that ashamed about anything, and even though no one was there to witness it, he couldn’t help a tingling nervous feeling deep inside.

Even though he felt embarrassed, he stared over at the cum-glazed bagel just a couple feet away from him. He slowly crawled over to it, feeling his face heat up. He had to destroy the evidence, of course! He picked up the bagel and took a small bite, it tasted wonderful, and he quickly ate all of it.


End file.
